


Хищник

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Xlamushka



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Миди [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Недавно проснувшийся в Стиве хищник смотрел на лучшего друга, а видел добычу, подраненную, с терпким влекущим запахом боли и крови.





	Хищник

Сыворотка не выбирала, что стоит усилить, а что оставить как есть. И хотя профессор Эрскин предупреждал об этом, значительное изменение потребностей перестроенного тела стали для Стива полной неожиданностью. Он никогда не был святым, но лишь после эксперимента понял, насколько. Его ставшему большим телу нужно было больше всего: движения, воды, еды… Вся предыдущая жизнь научила Стива терпеть жажду, голод и вынужденную неподвижность, в этом ничего нового не оказалось, но перед темным плотским желанием он оказался почти беззащитен. Как бы он ни старался, в какой-то момент оно все равно выходило из-под контроля, и потом ему приходилось иметь дело с последствиями. Когда желание сосредоточилось на одном объекте, все... упорядочилось. Не стало менее грязным, но стало более предсказуемым.  
  


***

  
  
Стив оборачивается — на лице дрожащего бледного человека страх и надежда. Напрасно: этот человек — осколок Гидры, и если бы не Капитан Америка и Мстители, то этот невзрачный мужчина до сих пор верно служил бы ей.  
  
— Я буду молчать, — почти шепчет он., — Я сделаю все, что вы скажете. Умоляю, пощадите! У меня семья, у меня совсем маленькая дочь! Я стал обычным гражданином…  
  
Все это правда, и на лице Стива на секунду проступает сожаление. Должно быть, это дает мужчине надежду: он подползает к Стиву на коленях, продолжая обливаться потом и слезами и невнятно бормотать. Стив ломает ему шею милосердно быстрым движением, мягко опускает на пол и идет к креслу. Он вводит вторую порцию лекарства, оставшуюся в шприце, вынимает иглу, прижимает место укола салфеткой с антисептиком. Безвольное тело не сковано фиксаторами — Стив научился, как свести воздействие на Баки к минимуму. Процедура выверена до мелочей, но участие техника все же необходимо. Стив не может рисковать — аппаратура должна функционировать безупречно, и то, что для этого ему приходится использовать людей, уже замаранных Гидрой, лишь упрощает ситуацию. Среди них нет невиновных, есть просто не нашедшие новых хозяев. В любом случае, сейчас время позаботиться о Баки. Стив подхватывает тяжелое тело и поднимается с ним наверх. Через четверть часа в спальне Баки открывает глаза.  
  
— Стив?  
  
— Я здесь, Бак, — Стив в два шага пересекает комнату, садится рядом на постель.  
  
— Где мы? Как я сюда попал? — Взгляд Баки мечется, пытаясь опознать помещение, он весь подбирается, но стоит приподняться на локтях, как сильная боль в висках заставляет его застонать.  
  
— Тшшш, — Стив аккуратно надавливает ладонью ему на грудь, подставляя другую под затылок. Опускает Баки на постель, смотрит обеспокоенно и нежно, а потом целует в уголок губ. — Отдохни, у тебя случился приступ и, наверное, опять провал в памяти. Полежи полчаса в темноте.  
  
Шторы на окне и правда закрыты, в комнате полумрак. У Баки вырывается звук, полный досады и сожаления, Стив снова склоняется к нему, трется кончиком носа о нос и спрашивает лукаво:  
  
— Может, мне полежать с тобой?  
  
Баки смотрит на него неуверенно, как всегда после процедуры, и Стив принимает решение: вытягивается рядом, гладит по голове, отводит от лица пряди темных волос, скользит ладонью по щеке, шее, изувеченному плечу, пластинам бионики. Потом рука движется вверх, легко скользит под футболку, гладит бок, обводит пальцем шрамы, сжимает сосок, добиваясь в ответ резкого вдоха. И тогда Стив снова целует, прикусывает, вылизывает чужой рот, не дает шанса отказать или усомниться в своем праве на обладание. Баки не пытается отодвинуться, если он и помнит что-то твердо, так это то, что сам он давно уже не принадлежит себе — принадлежит не себе — в голове все плывет.  
  
— Ты вспомнишь, — обещает Стив прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Он уже освободил их от одежды, скользкие пальцы уверенно находят вход, гладят тонкую кожу, пока только обещая: — Ты вспомнишь, что ты мой.  
  
В голове глухая боль и путаница, Баки чувствует себя разбитым — так уже было, и тогда его тоже вытащил Стив. В Европе. В Швейцарии или в Италии? У Баки потом еще несколько недель подгибались от слабости колени. И Стив… в командирской палатке, тяжелый, пахнущий порохом и потом, точно так же хрипло выдыхающий в самое ухо: «Ты мой!», и боль от первого проникновения, почти такая же как сейчас. Стив легко приподнимает его бедра, подтягивает ближе и жестко фиксирует, не позволяя отодвинуться. Он задевает что-то внутри, отчего у Баки томительно тянет внизу живота. Он не дает привыкнуть, вбивается сильно и глубоко, точно зная, как попасть в ту точку, от прикосновения к которой внутри Баки расходятся тепло и болезненная сладость. Стив знает каждую реакцию любовника и не разменивается на лишние действия, добиваясь результата решительно и жестко, как в бою. Тело Баки реагирует, член наливается и встает, разрядки хочется невыносимо, но приходится упираться руками в изголовье, к которому его сталкивают безжалостные толчки. Он начинает стонать, вряд ли осознавая, что это он сам источник хриплых жалобных звуков. Стив опускается на один локоть, пока вторая рука все также поддерживает задницу Баки. Почти ложится сверху, накрывает ртом бессильно приоткрытые губы, отнимает возможность дышать. Но член Баки зажат между их животами, толчков внутри и скольжения снаружи наконец-то достаточно  
  
— Ты мой! — рычит ему в губы Стив. — Мой! — И кусает за горло: прихватывает зубами, с силой втягивает в рот кожу.  
  
Баки окатывает выматывающим оргазмом. Стив успевает сделать еще несколько движений в такт сокращениям мышц, а затем тоже содрогается и тяжело опускается сверху. Через пару минут Баки толкает его плечом, и Стив осторожно выходит из него, бесцеремонно обводит пальцем края приоткрытой дырки, из которой начинает вытекать его сперма. Баки лениво дергает коленом — у него нет сил на второй заход, а именно этим, он уверен, все и закончится, если Стив продолжит.  
  
— Просто хотел проверить, не порвал ли тебя. — Эта реплика должна была прозвучать как оправдание, но взгляд у Стива не виноватый и не сомневающийся. Жадный.  
  
— Из моих мозгов будто гоголь-моголь пытались сделать, — говорит Баки.  
  
Стив сразу убирает руку, гладит по бедру и натягивает на любовника покрывало.  
  
— Тебе и правда лучше отдохнуть.  
  
Он уходит в ванную, возвращается с теплым влажным полотенцем, обтирает Баки, снова укрывает и целует в лоб.  
  
— Поспи.  
  
После его ухода Баки на минуту охватывает недоумение: как они пришли к этому? В поведении Стива столько уверенности и страсти, что совершенно очевидно — они любовники уже очень давно. Кто бы сказал ему о таком до войны, не поверил бы. Кажется, там, на фронте, все и началось. Что их толкнуло друг к другу: страх смерти, тоска по теплу, стремление к не-одиночеству? Хотел ли Стив этого? А сам Баки? Он, вроде, о подобном не помышлял даже, но Стив всегда мог подбить его на любое безумство.  
  
Все еще раздумывая над этим, Баки засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
Первый раз Стива накрыло на вторую или третью ночь после эксперимента. Он проснулся с жестким стояком и невыносимым напряжением во всем теле. Дрочка почти не помогла, снова встало через минуту. Стив впервые понял тех, кто искал доступной любви, он бы и сам сейчас пошел в непритязательный отель, или даже в доки. Было абсолютно все равно, что за тело окажется рядом, лишь бы избавиться от непонятного чувства, зудящего под кожей. К сожалению, сейчас он находился в клинике на обследовании и должен был оставаться здесь еще минимум четыре дня.  
  
Стив метался по палате, как хищник по клетке. И так же себя ощущал — запертым. Ни двери, ни запоры не смогли бы сдержать его теперь, но чувство долга удерживало крепче, чем любые замки и цепи. Ученые пытались выжать из него, кажется, всю кровь, лишь бы снова получить сыворотку, и он должен был помочь им в этом ради памяти Эрскина. Но терпеть сжигающее желание было невыносимо.  
  
— Все в порядке? — В палату заглянула медсестра. Лиза или Линда, Стив не помнил точно.   
  
Она оглядела комнату, Стива, заметила его румянец и подошла ближе, взяла за запястье. Стива будто окатили кипятком, он дернулся от прикосновения и шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
  
— Да ты горишь! И пульс частит. Я позову врача.  
  
— Не надо, — Стив перехватил ее руку и, кажется, сжал сильнее, чем следовало.  
  
— Да что с тобой? — И тут взгляд женщины наткнулся на натянутые домиком широкие пижамные штаны, — О-о-о-о…  
  
Стив сам не заметил, как подтянул ее к себе почти непозволительно близко.  
  
Линда (или Лиза) легко высвободила руку и провела пальцем по напряженной плоти, погладила через ткань. Стив зажмурился и застонал, он был в шаге от того, чтобы сделать что-то чудовищно неправильное, к счастью, этого не произошло.  
  
— Так хочется? — Полулыбка на едва знакомом лице была грустной.  
  
Стив смог только кивнуть.  
  
— Мой Билли погиб полгода назад, — Стив заворожено смотрел, как Линда расстегнула первую пуговицу на униформе, затем вторую… — Так что это даже не измена. Ты похож на него, такой же светленький, но мой Билли был старше.  
  
Она все сделала сама, велела не двигаться, слишком уж он был большой, мог нечаянно навредить. Стив лежал, вцепившись в прутья изголовья, пока Линда осторожно опускалась сверху. Она даже не была сильно влажной сначала, но через короткое время нашла нужный ритм и стала очевидно получать удовольствие. Линда не опускалась на Стива до конца, плавно вела бедрами по кругу, приподнималась и все повторяла сначала.   
  
— Дай руку, — Стив еле разжал стиснутые пальцы, и Линда потянула его за ладонь, положила ее себе на грудь, — вот так…  
  
Остаток ночи потонул в жарком блаженном мареве.  
  
Линда ушла под утро, целомудренно поцеловав на прощание в щеку. Днем Стива пришел навестить конгрессмен, после разговора с которым его выпустили из госпиталя. С Линдой Стив больше не виделся, но особо об этом не жалел: у него все еще оставалось воспоминание об очень хорошем первом… всем.  
  


***

  
  
Пока лубочный Капитан Америка колесил с кордебалетом, проблем с желаниями тела не было. Девушки даже очередность установили, но и без них хватало любопытных, желающих проверить: так ли уж отличается суперчеловек от остальных мужчин. Но вот настоящему капитану, на войне, пришлось туго.  
  
Пегги была обворожительна, а еще отважна, решительна и умна — настоящая леди. Слишком леди для того, чтобы Стив мог позволить себе с ней то, чего так хотелось. Настроения не добавляло и то, что Баки из кожи без, лишь бы произвести на нее впечатление. Стив даже не мог сказать, что было невыносимее наблюдать: жалкие попытки Баки или то, как холодно игнорировала их агент Картер. Присутствие рядовой Лоррейн помогло ненадолго — увы, они были не слишком благоразумны, и полковник Филлипс застукал их в чулане. Стиву полковник устроил жесточайший разнос, а Лоррейн перевели в другое подразделение. Стив снова остался один на один с сжигающей его темной жаждой.  
  
Желание было невыносимым, оно сделало Стива неразборчивым в фантазиях — грубый солдатский быт и не способствовал лишней щепетильности. Запрет на бордели мало кого останавливал, двигающиеся за союзниками «торговые фирмы» даже не особо скрывали, каким именно товаром торгуют, да и связей между солдатами не заметил бы разве что слепой. Дома за такое грозила тюрьма, здесь ㅡтрибунал, но близость скорой смерти стирала условности и затмевала собой любые другие страхи. Впрочем, Стив и Баки выросли возле доков, подобным их было сложно удивить. Удивительным было другое: мысли, на которых ловил себя иногда Стив, когда смотрел на своего друга.   
  
Баки всегда был красив, и, случалось, авансы ему делали не только красивые дамочки, но и мужчины. Бесило его это страшно: он огрызался, хамил, а когда стал постарше, мог и в зубы двинуть, так что его оставили в покое. Он и сейчас мог и стал бы драться куда жестче — он уже убивал, да и его пытались. Сержант Барнс выстоял бы против любого Коммандос, на одном запале и злости, но не против своего капитана.   
  
Недавно проснувшийся в Стиве хищник смотрел на лучшего друга, а видел добычу, подраненную, с терпким влекущим запахом боли и крови. Стив попробовал вспомнить, когда он начал ощущать друга иначе, когда желание быть с ним изменилось на потребность быть  _в нем_ , но не смог. Баки снился ему в жарких, грешных снах с самого их возвращения в полк. С припухшими зацелованными губами, какие у него порой бывали после того, как провожал девушку с танцев; растрепанный, в расстегнутой рубашке, не форменной, а одной из тех, довоенных; бессильно распятым под Стивом, с яркой меткой на горле, такой же как та, что оставила Баки однажды приезжая красотка из Чикаго.   
  
Наверное, Баки чувствовал что-то, какую-то неправильность во взглядах Стива. Шутил злее, чем обычно, преувеличенно бодрился и отчаянно флиртовал с девушками, служащими при штабе. Все чаще в его словах проскальзывало: «Теперь ты герой, и я тебе не так уж нужен», а усталая усмешка не достигала глаз.   
  
В тот вечер все пошло не так. Стив был зол — Коммандос едва не погибли, и хотя шпиона Гидры при штабе уже выявили, тот успел отравиться цианидом, так что ниточка никуда не привела. Пегги при встрече в штабной палатке держала дистанцию еще строже, чем обычно, и почти на каждую его фразу запальчиво возражала. Стив понимал, что причиной тому скорее всего был страх за него и чувство вины из-за того, что не заметила шпиона Гидры под самым носом, но от понимания переносить это все было не легче. От гнева темнело в глазах. он смял лежавший в кармане патрон, но этого было мало, хотелось ударить — в живое, до крови, до хруста в сломанных костях, или подчинить по-другому: смять рот грубым поцелуем, укусить, сжать не щадя, оставить следы на коже, вырвать побежденный стон, вбиваться в беззащитное нутро. Он даже сделал шаг к Пегги, но тут ее окликнул радист, и Стив опомнился, попрощался и ушел к себе.   
  
Баки зашел в его палатку с каким-то поручением. Он уже успел вымыться, волосы все еще были влажными. Ему сегодня досталось не так уж сильно, но как сержант считал себя в ответе за Коммандос. То что он почти не справился, придавливало, лежало тяжестью на плечах, мутью оседало в душе. Он присел на край койки и на чем свет принялся костерить штабных, и от звуков его голоса что-то темное в Стиве, едва начавшее успокаиваться, поднялось снова. Он смотрел на синяки под глазами друга, на сцепленные на колене пальцы, напряженные плечи, и вся эта слабость казалась ему податливостью, призывом, почти намеренной провокацией. Он отмечал, как Баки бережет ушибленные справа ребра, как опрометчиво подставляет шею — карта слабых мест для удара. Или карт-бланш? А тут Барнс еще завел набившую оскомину песню: «Все красавицы твои, а я словно невидимка. Зачем тебе сержант-невидимка, Капитан?». И Стив сорвался. Вот так — ранним вечером, в двух шагах от штаба Филлипса.   
  
— Я покажу тебе, зачем ты мне нужен, Баки, раз уж ты так меня упрашиваешь. Все переживаешь, что никто здесь не ценит твою смазливую мордашку, что не замечают? Я ценю: для того и нужны друзья, правда, Бак?  
  
Скрутить его оказалось не так уж трудно, он просто не ожидал, что Стиву будет настолько наплевать на возможные последствия.  
  
— Мне с красотками тоже не так уж и везет. Поможем друг другу?  
  
Стив стянул запястья Баки его же ремнем, стащил с него штаны и белье. Баки дергался, лягался, даже пробовал укусить, но не кричал. Стив подножкой уронил его на пол у походной койки, уткнул лицом в подушку и расстегнул свои брюки, сплюнул на пальцы и провел ими между ягодиц. Он надавил на вход и поморщился: «Так не пойдет, я же тебя порву», навалился на спину, дотянулся до мешка, лежащего в изголовье кровати, и достал баночку с вазелиновым маслом. Теперь дергаться Баки не мог, и Стив начал растягивать его пальцами. Внутри Баки был одуряющий: жаркий, тесный, мягкий. Стив прокусил до крови губу, пока готовил его для себя. Самого Стива трясло от нетерпения, било крупной дрожью, и Баки почувствовал, обреченно обмяк, зашептал в постель:   
  
— Зачем ты, Стив. Какого ж черта ты так…  
  
Стива едва хватило на то, чтобы дождаться, когда Баки сможет принять три пальца. Он предупредил: «Прикуси подушку», и начал втискиваться, вдавливать себя в Баки по миллиметру.  
  
Баки сжимал зубы, а Стив все не останавливался, и когда Баки, все-таки не выдержав, застонал, просто запечатал ему рот ладонью. Баки вцепился в нее зубами, но Стив только шумно втянул ртом воздух и не отпустил. «Я не могу, Бак, это сильнее меня. У меня все время стоит. Я иногда на совещаниях ни черта не слышу, потому что Пегги зашла, а на ней юбка так ладно сидит… И у меня в ушах шумит от крови, и в штанах гудит, и из-за стола вставать потом можно только прикрываясь планшетом… И ты, ты такой… Сам же знаешь, как это бывает, дома рассказывал…» Баки и правда рассказывал, кто ж знал, к чему это приведет. А Стив все двигался в нем, глухо стонал, утыкаясь в скомканную между лопаток рубашку, рискуя выдать их любому, проходящему мимо палатки. Так что Баки на мгновение сильнее стиснул зубы, резко отпустил и зло прошептал: «Да кончай ты уже, сопляк», и Стив со всей дури укусил его в шею там, где она переходит в плечо и сорвался в самый яркий, самый сильный в своей жизни оргазм.   
  
Он плохо помнил, как вытирал Баки, как развязывал на распухших кистях ремень. Гораздо лучше в памяти сохранилось, как растирал безобразные следы на чужих запястьях, как получил потом от друга несколько слабых ударов, от которых и не подумал защититься, и полный гнева и недоумения взгляд. Баки с таким презрением так и на шпану, бьющую Стива в подворотне, не смотрел. Стив понял, что придет к нему за этим снова, и возьмет, потому что он хотел его, потому что Баки  _принадлежал ему_.  
  
Баки чувствовал по изменяющейся походке Стива момент, когда тот больше не мог справляться с одолевающей похотью. Он видел темнеющий взгляд прославленного Капитана, которым тот смотрел на Пегги или любую из женщин, и не понимал, почему те не спасаются бегством, не чуют, с какой едва укрощенной стихией проходят рядом. Наверное дело было в том, что Стив очень старался держать свой бешеный темперамент под контролем, жестко просчитывал каждый шаг и только рядом с Баки отпускал себя. Себя и свои желания. Вскоре тот понял, что лучше не доводить Стива до края, за которым он уже плохо соизмеряет свою силу с возможностями своего невольного любовника. То, что у него самого отсутствует выбор, Баки понял еще раньше.  
  
Как бы дико это не звучало, они привыкли. После первого спонтанного секса, который оба избегали называть тем, чем он в действительности был (Стив — отказываясь признавать, что оказался способен на подобное, а Баки просто не желая признавать себя жертвой), Стив всегда старался доставить Барнсу удовольствие. Хотя и во второй, и в третий раз он удерживал Баки под собой больше силой, с его новыми возможностями это было нетрудно. Не сразу, но Стив заставил чужое тело откликаться на свои прикосновения. Утолив первый сжигающий голод тела, Стив не был жадным на ласку, скорее наоборот, а даже просто тепло человека рядом было на фронте необходимо. Они были на войне, им было страшно, и близость, даже такая неправильная, помогала забыть о стоящей за спиной смерти.  
  
— Почему ты терпишь меня? — спросил Стив однажды.   
  
Они валялись с Баки на постели в верхней комнате французской гостиницы, там даже была ванна. Они вымылись, Стив трахнул Баки, а потом вылизал возбуждающее и стыдно, пока Баки со всхлипом не кончил ему прямо на лицо. Стив невозмутимо вытерся простыней и устроился поперек огромной кровати, уложив голову Баки на бедро.  
  
— А к кому ты пойдешь, сопляк? К Пегс? — Баки перевернулся на живот и посмотрел Стиву в лицо. — Она леди. А если и подпустит, ты ж ее или покалечишь, или ребенка заделаешь. Не годится такой дамочке приносить в подоле. Да и не выдержит она тебя, ты же бешенный после боя, на мне, вон, синяки неделями не сходят. А я уже… грязный. Но после войны, когда вернемся домой, даже не вздумай ко мне с этим подкатывать.  
  
Взгляд у Барнса сделался острым и злым, он был абсолютно серьезен. Стива задело, что все происходящее между ними Баки считал грязью. Прежний Стив, несомненно, согласился бы с другом. Прежний Стив никогда бы так с Баки не поступил. Но ни один из них уже не был таким, как раньше. Стив промолчал, позволяя Баки принять это за согласие. А через четверть часа снова подмял его под себя — раз уж Баки считал себя испачканным, стоило заставить его проделать некоторые вещи, от которых Стив до сих пор удерживался.   
  
Их «после войны» наступило только через семьдесят лет, уже совсем в другом мире. Или не наступило, как посмотреть.  
  


***

  
  
Зимний Солдат не помнит Стива, не помнит и пытается убить с упорством не умеющего отступать автомата. Металлическая рука только увеличивает сходство. Стив помнит все, он так оглушен  _узнаванием_ , что просто не может ударить Баки в ответ. Заканчивается все Потомаком и спасением, неожиданным, едва ли объяснимым, а потом следуют недели, месяцы поисков по всему миру.  
  
Стив колесит по всем Штатам, почти по всей Европе, значительной части Африки и Юго-Восточную Азии, а находит Баки в ночлежке для бездомных в Квинсе, дезориентированного отсутствием четких инструкций и флэшбеками. Стив больше его не отпускает. Капитан Америка объявляет о чудесном спасении друга очень узкому кругу лиц, не стесняясь, тянет за все имеющиеся у него рычаги и за несколько недель продавливает решение о признании Баки военнопленным, частично дееспособным и передаче его под свою опеку.  
  
Память возвращается к Баки неровными кусками, подробности миссий Зимнего Солдата и Ревущих Коммандос накладываются друг на друга, смешиваются в дикий коктейль убийств и схваток. Баки вспоминает Стива нелепым и тощим, отрывками — как прикрывал Капитана Америку на войне, а потом их секс в каком-то подвале полуразрушенного здания.  
  
_Была бомбежка, Коммандос были на задании за линией фронта, они разделились на три группы, Стив и Баки попали в болото, едва не увязли, попробовали обойти и забрали сильно к югу, угодив в запланированный для артобстрела квадрат. Вокруг все рвалось и горело, было адски страшно, почти как в первые дни под огнем. Баки попросил, сам. Стив трахнул его так жестко, что потом пришлось какое-то время тащить Баки на себе. Зато ужас отпустил их обоих, Стив ведь тоже боялся._  
  
У Баки никак не получается сложить куски в целую картину, а мысли о подвале и вовсе сбивают с толку. Это так выматывает, что он рассказывает о воспоминаниях Стиву. Тот задерживает дыхание, в одно движение перетекает к сидящему на диване Барнсу.  
  
— Ты мой, — говорит он, крепко стискивая предплечья Баки, не делая разницы между живой рукой и протезом.   
  
Взгляд голубых глаз не позволяет усомниться в правдивости и серьезности слов. А Баки вдруг накрывает осознанием собственного уродства и несправедливостью сделанного Стивом выбора.  
  
— От меня немного осталось, ты можешь найти и получше. — Баки даже удается выдавить из себя что-то вроде смешка.  
  
— Я хочу  _тебя_. Я вернул тебя, и больше мне никто не нужен.  
  
Баки не уверен, что готов вернуться к Стиву в этом смысле. Эту мысль он додумывает уже лежа на лопатках, с раздвинутыми коленями, а Стив гладит его, пока еще через одежду, и на грани боли засасывает кожу под кадыком.   
  
Он еще не совсем Баки, слишком мало удалось вспомнить, не все укладывается в четкую последовательность, некоторые куски вываливаются из любых логических построений. В нем все еще много от Солдата, смирившегося —  _принявшего_  — что его телом распоряжаются другие. Даже в голову не приходит спорить. «Ты мой!» Баки принимает как данность. Как данность принимает голодные прикосновения, боль от первого вторжения в отвыкшее тело. Не такая уж сильная боль, да и от нее Стив отвлекает поцелуями, жадными ласками, сбившимся шепотом. Зверь внутри Стива удовлетворенно рычит, впервые в этом веке, где каждый готов позволить ему — символу,  _секс-символу_  Америки — почти все, делая это «все» безвкусным и пресным  
  
Стив забирает Баки себе так полно и бесстыдно, что тому даже в голову не приходит усомниться в этом его праве, а спустя почти год Баки впервые вспоминает заломленные за спину руки и ремень, прокушенную до крови ладонь и данное ― данное ли? ― в отеле обещание. Ответы на вопросы быстро перерастают в драку, заканчивающуюся переломами ребер у обоих, магнитными наручниками на Баки и инъекцией транквилизатора ему же. Стив отвозит его на законсервированную базу Гидры, одну из тех, где установлено  _кресло_. Он находит бывшего техника, вся документация на Зимнего солдата, спасибо Наташе, у него уже есть.  
  
Первые два раза это почти обнуления, после них Баки восстанавливается медленно и тяжело. Только на третий удается подобрать менее травматичную мощность и ограничить область воздействия, сохранить хоть какие-то воспоминания о времени после Гидры. К четвертой процедуре удается подобрать действенное успокоительное, и Баки  _теряет_  только последние несколько недель. Кресло Стив перевозит в подвал их дома и запирает на дополнительном скрытом этаже, а вот техников каждый раз приходится использовать новых. Это неудобно, но он не настолько хорошо разбирается в аппаратуре, и накладки ему не нужны.  
  
Стив следит за исследованиями правительственных институтов в области ретроградной амнезии, Старк Индастриз и тех, кто попал в поле зрения Щ.И.Т.а. Им —  _Баки_  — не нужен только крошечный кусочек воспоминаний: та четверть часа в командирской палатке, все остальное Стив сумеет объяснить. К сожалению, человеческая память сложная штука: раз в полгода Баки вытаскивает свою несчастливую карту, зацепившись за какой-нибудь совершенно невинный фрагмент. В последний раз таким стало воспоминание о купании в реке. Баки не ждал укола в шею, поэтому обошлось без долгой драки, правда потом Стив потратил почти сутки на доставку техника.  
  
Человечество не желает жить мирно. Явно или нет, Стив все еще на войне: с Гидрой, читаури, хоть чертом, и Баки Барнс принадлежит капитану Роджерсу до последнего волоска. Присваивать его заново после каждой процедуры, такого растерянного и слабого, едва ли не лучшие мгновения в жизни Стива. Возможно, когда он найдет способ избавить Баки от ненужного кусочка воспоминаний, Стив будет по ним скучать.  
  
Он плотно прикрывает дверь в спальню. Баки проспит не меньше четырех часов — вполне достаточно, чтобы навести порядок в подвале. С тех пор, как Стив вернул его себе, стало проще контролировать темный плотский голод, проще устоять перед соблазнами, помня, кто ждет его дома. Жизнь Стива упорядочилась, а то, что иногда приходится убираться в подвале, не такая уж высокая цена.


End file.
